Sword Art Online - The Solo'er of Aincrad
by Chocoboeater1
Summary: Hey! Fellow writers and viewers of Sword Art Online topics, I welcome you to my first fiction! I suck at these things, but I'll try my best. Follow Syphon as he makes friends, enemies, and finds love, and joy in the VRMMORPG known as Sword Art Online.
1. The beginning of Forever and a Day

**(A/N) Welcome, this is my first fan fiction story so...Yeah.**  
**I am kinda new to writing stories so if I make some mistakes along the way feel free to correct them as I update and stuff. I am really hoping to improve myself during this time that I have writing to my fellow viewers, such as my grammar and story ideas. I used to be horrible at writing, then I joined some RP's on this site and I got MUCH better, WAY better then I used to be. **  
**Anyway, EnJoY mY fIrSt MaDe FiCtIoN!**

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

Syphon glanced at the walls of the tunnel as he walked through the caves of the Dungeon of floor 43. He sighed when he found a safe zone. Deciding to take a break, he made a mad dash for it. He took a deep breath as he unequipped his weapons and laid down on the floor, needing the rest after all the training he went through.

"Really, these guys haven't gotten any easier, not at all..." He complained as he watched the entrance to the room, eyeing all the mobs outside walking about doing absolutely nothing. "Guess I can count this room as lucky, for two reasons..." One reason was, there wasn't another player in sight. Oh right, I suppose I haven't told you where I am right now. Let me start at the beginning...It all began on November 6...

* * *

**_The first day in SAO._**

Hi, got to introduce myself before I start telling the tale,  
My name is Tsukiko Mataki. Reason I am so exited, I got a call from my sister saying that the VRMMORPG, Sword Art Online, SAO, was opening its servers at 1:00. I bought a copy the moment it became Available. That's why, I can't explain it any other way, its just to good to be true.  
Almost everyone in Japan has heard about me, so I try to remain as, unnoticed, as possible.  
Well, enough about me, lets continue.

* * *

_**Part one: The beginning of forever and a day.**_

Tsukiko raced out of the school building as he realized what time it was. "Crap! Izumi said the servers open at 1:00!" he said as he glanced at his watch as he saw what time it was, it read: 12:34. "Damn, good thing I live really close to the school..." he said, as he continued to run towards his house in a rush. About 8 minutes later, Tsukiko arrived in his driveway and ran up the steps leading into his house, opening the door with a 'Swoosh!' and shutting it the moment he got inside. "I'm home!" He called out.  
Izumi stared at him as she walked down the stairs, the shining headsets called Nerve Gear in her hands. "I thought we should set it up down here, you know, so when we are finish with our session we can eat and come back." She said. Tsukiko grinned and went to grab his headset. "Well, that's a good idea sister, maybe it would work better..."  
she walked over to the living room, and began setting the Nerve Gears up. "Gee, if you got home sooner, we might have able to make the 1:00 opening, guess we have to settle for a longer time then." Izumi Mataki, Tsukiko's younger sister by just a couple years. She was 15, and he was 17.  
"Come on, its almost done! this is gonna be sooo awesome!" she said excitedly. Tsukiko sat down and picked up his Nerve Gear. "We'll be off the opening time by at least 10 minutes, well, you'll be off, I still have my avatar data." he said, placing it on his head. "See you in game." she nodded, and placed it on her head. Both of them smiled and said the command. 'Link Start!' and were engulfed into an array of colorful lights, Tsukiko picking to use his avatar data, while Izumi got stuck with having to create a avatar.

Tsukiko, or Syphon, as he is now going to be known as, was transported into the amazing world known as Sword Art Online.  
**(Play this song during this moment. watch?v=BitjM95yB88) **

Syphon ran around the NPC shops, eyeing every single changed detail of the beta. He broke out into a full out run before suddenly, someone called out to him. "Hey! You there!" the man said.  
Stopping and turning around slowly, Syphon eyed the man who just stopped him. "Yeah, whats up?" he asked. The man started walking up to him and grinning. "I noticed that you know your way around here, so I got the impression that you were a beta tester?" Syphon nodded slowly. "Yeah, you can say that." the guy smiled and patted his chest. "Names Cyclone, whats yours?" he asked. Syphon looked at him, up and down, checking to see how he was fit. "Syphon." he said and put a hand on his hip. "Nice name." he looked at his clock. "I uh, got some friends I need to catch up with, i'll see you around, okay? Syphon?" Syphon nodded, then he turned around. "Sure, see ya." he waved a hand and walked off.

**(Quick A/N, you don't need to, but if the music stops before this point, you can just rewind the music, XD! End of A/N.)**

Syphon started on his way outside of the town of beginnings, wondering where his sister is. "Well, I hope she can find her way around here...its a fairly dangerous place." he said while walking towards the boars spawning point. Spotting what looked like two players fighting off boars, he looked at one of them and sighed. "That one looks like a beta tester..." He grunted, walking past as if he didn't even notice them.

He continued on his way through the fields of floor 1, killing any mobs stupid enough to get in his way. "Can't believe she hasn't gotten here yet, didn't I tell her to meet me here?" he asked himself, looking around not seeing any other players. In fact, the only players he saw were the two that he saw way back there. "Gr...just what I needed, a late sister..." he complained, finding a spot near a tree he sat down and waited. "I could fight...but these guys are a waste of time..." he closed his eyes, resting and taking in the air that Aincrad has to offer.

He opened his eyes and checked his clock, it said that it was just now turning 3:23 PM. "Damn it, where is she?" he said, she still wasn't in the arena. Nobody was. "Guess I am alone for the next ho-" A girl jumped out of the tree and landed on Syphon, hugging him and laughing. "Ha! Tricked ya!" she said, laughing and giggling. He didn't move as his sister continued to hug him. "So, what took you so long?" he asked her, grinning. She thought for a moment. "Well...I sorta got involved with some person who needed some help."  
he nodded slowly. "I...see. Didn't I say not to bring to much attention to ourselves?" she looked left and right and frowned. "Sorry, Tee-Hee!" she giggled and broke out into a laugh. "So, are we going to train until 6:00?" he nodded, and stood up from where he was. "Yeah, lets get started right away." They headed towards the boar spawning area, hoping to grind at least 2 levels each before they logged out.

_**Time Skip, current time: 5:27.**_

Syphon grunted as he blocked an attack from a boar, redirecting it towards Izumi, as she slashed up cutting it almost in half. The boar vanished and showed a reward screen. "Not bad Izumi, your getting the hang of it." he said while she was grinning. "I have a secret weapon." she said happily. He sighed and put his sword back in its sheath. "Somehow, I think your better then me." he said under his breath looking at the time. "Might as well log out now, its 5:29." she nodded and opened up her menu. "Beat you there!" she yelled scrolling through her menu.  
Her eyes widened as she saw what was wrong. "Um...Brother...There isn't a log out button?" he turned to her. "What do you mean, its at the bottom of the main menu," he said, opening up his own menu and seeing that there was indeed no log out button. "I-its, not there..." he said quietly, eyeing the icon without words on the side.

Izumi suddenly gasped. "Brother!" she called, disappearing if a blue light. He reached out for her. "Izumi!" before he to, was engulfed into a bright blue light.

When Syphon was able to see again, he noticed that they were no longer in the field, but back in the town of beginnings.  
His sister was standing right next to him, wide eyed and not speaking. "Izumi." he said, she still didn't answer. "IZUMI!" He yelled, breaking his sister out of her trance like state. "Oh my god...what are we going to do!" she yelled eyeing everyone. "What is going on?" many players were asking. Syphon heard someone say 'look up there!' and he looked up, to see a box that said System Announcement. Suddenly, many more of those boxes appeared, the sky turning a fairly dark red color. "What is that?" he asked himself, looking at the blood-like goo as it formed into a GM with no face. "Oh my word! It has no face!" his sister cried.

The hooded figure eyed everyone before saying. "Welcome players, to my world!"

* * *

_**A/N3 Thanks for reading all the way to the end! I'll post chapter two when I get the chance to write it out! Thanks for reading and I'll hope to get back to you some other day! BYE! XD!**_


	2. Chatper 2: The lost

**Hey again! Just needing motivation while I am writing. I used to write on wordpad, making really small stories that I never thought I should upload, cause I wasn't good at all almost two years ago. XD!**

**Special thanks to Fl3tch3r, and Xedina Fairlady, for being the first people to review the beginning of my story. It means a lot to me when someone reviews, or even views, something I did or created myself. Thank you!**

**Along with that, lets continue the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Two, Completely lost.**

Syphon eyed the GM with solid focus, thoughts running through his mind. Is he, joking? His world, what the hell does that mean? he straightened himself and glanced at Izumi, her face completely in shock and horror.

"Izumi!" He yelled again, before turning to the GM, it seeming like it was going to say more. "My name is Kayaba Akihiko, as of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world." a lot of gasps went around the plaza, some players saying. "Kayaba? Is that really him?" "He must of spent a lot of time working on this." a lot of voices went on before Akihiko spoke up again. "I am sure you have already noticed, that the log out button is missing from the main menu. But this is not a defect in the game, I repeat. This is not a defect. It is a feature of Sword Art Online."  
he said.

Syphon's eyes widened. "A-A feature?" he said.  
Ahikiko went on. "You cannot log out of SAO yourselves. And no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life."

the players eyed Kayaba, listening intently, voicing going around asking. "What? What is he talking about? Ending our life?" as the voices continued, two players, a male and a female, tried to leave, in vain. A non visible force field was around the plaza, making it so no players can leave at the current moment. The players complained when it bounced them back in. Izumi regained herself a bit, and turned to face her brother. "What is he talking about? He has to be insane, right?"

Syphon sighed. "No, he isn't. He is telling the complete truth that NerveGears work exactly like microwaves." Izumi gasped. "W-Wait, what about cutting the power? Would that work?" He shook his head. "No...The NerveGear has a internal battery." Izumi eyed her brother in shock, not wanting to believe anything he was saying. Kayaba spoke up once more. "Unfortunately, several players' family and friends have ignored this warning, and have attempted to remove the NerveGear. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, both from Aincrad and the real world." Syphon stared at him in shock.

"Two hundred and thirteen! The hell!" He yelled. "As you can see," he continued. "news organizations across the world are reporting all of this, including the deaths. Thus you can assume the danger of a NerveGear being removed is now a minimal. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game. But I want you to remember this clearly." he went on. "There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost." he stopped for a moment. "And simultaneously, the NerveGear will destroy your brain."

Syphon gasped. "W-What?! Is he serious?!" he yelled, bending down onto the ground, eyes looking at the ground. "There is only one means of escape." he said, Syphon looking up quickly and staring intently, like he had dozens of daggers in his hands, preparing to stab Kayaba all over. "To complete the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor 1. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss on floor 100, and you will clear the game." more player voices went on. Syphon glared at Kayaba. "Damn...you..." he muttered."Nobody has ever made it that far! Not even the beta testers!" He yelled, standing and pointing at Kayaba.

"Finally, I've added a present from me to your item storage. Please see for yourselves."

Syphon quickly opened up his menu and scrolled to his items. He spotted the item: Mirror, and clicked on it. It showed his face, like any other mirror, before his sister cried out. "W-What the?!" he looked at her, and suddenly he to, was getting swallowed in a blue light. By the time he was able to open his eyes, his somehow got smaller, his hair shorter and his black eyes back to their color, green.

He gasped. "W-Wait, is this, me?" he asked himself. Then he looked at Kayaba. "No wonder..." he said to himself. "I know why!" Cause of the NerveGear, it copies what your face looks like, and the beginning, you had to touch your self all over. "Damn you...Kayaba!" he muttered.

"Right now, you're probably wondering, "Why?" Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword Art Online and the NerveGear, do all this? My goal has already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason...To create this world and intervene in it." Syphon grasped the sword on his back. "Kayaba..." "And now, it is complete." Kayaba said. "This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch. Good luck, players." he finished, falling apart and vanishing. Everything was quiet...Too quiet... Syphon glared at the spot where Kayaba used to be, before suddenly a girl screamed. That got everyone to start yelling, and screaming.

Syphon covered his ears as he grabbed his sisters hand and led her out of the plaza, away from all of the other players. He continued to lead her through the empty streets, before stopping at the front gate.

"Now listen here, we need to get going and start getting stronger." Syphon told her, she nodded slowly. "After a while, a lot of those scared players are going to accept what happened, and the hunting grounds around here are going to be empty really fast."

he opened up his map, and used his figure to mark a passage towards a town towards the north-east. "This town, is a secret town, filled with some nice quests that gives good EXP, I know all the ways to get there, even at level 1, I can get us their safely." he told her, she just nodded every time. He pulled out his sword and eyed Izumi.

"Listen...if you are afraid of dying...you can stay here if you'd like. I wont be angry." she looked down, and shook her head. She looked back at him and smiled. "No, I want to stay with you, I want to help win this game!" she said strongly, making Syphon smile. "All right then, lets go." he said, leading her out into the fields.

**5 days later...**

* * *

Part two of chapter two, The lost.

Syphon did a rapid uppercut, kicking the boar as it was punched in mid-air, it flew towards the ground and exploded into polygons. *Pant* *Pant* *Pant*. "All right." he said, looking at the rewards screen and dismissing it. "Izumi! How is it at your end?" he called out to her, seeing her in the distance.

Izumi blocked an attack, jumping forward and landing on the boars back. Before spinning her dagger in her fingers and stabbing down at the base of the boars neck, its HP hit zero. She landed and dismissed the reward screen. "Never better!" she yelled back at him.

He grinned and ran to her, sliding his sword back in its sheath. "Nice work. Say, what level are you?"

"4." she said, excitingly. His eyes widened. "How are you always one level above me?" he asked, completely surprised she is higher then him by one level.

She grinned. "I dunno..." she began walking away, leaving him behind. "All right, lets get to that town all ready." she walked towards a forest of trees. There was supposed to be a town in the forest, a town that so far only the beta testers were able to find. After a few more hours, they found the small town. Seeing a really small amount of players inside of it. "Wow, this may be small, but it looks pretty cool." Izumi remarked, eyeing all the shops and the Inn. Syphon nodded. "Yeah, it is."

**(A/N. I would be really amazed and happy if my readers made it this far. XD!))**

They continued walking through the town, before being greeted by a group of 3 players. "Oi! You two!" they called out. The brother and sister turned at the same time, looking at the group leader that just called out to them. "You two look like your beta testers, considering that no non beta testers even have this on their maps." Syphon walked a bit closer. "I am, this is my sister, but she wasn't in the beta test." he replied calmly.

"Oh really?" he glanced at Izumi, then back to Syphon. "Mind telling me your name?" he asked. Crap...just when I thought we weren't going to be noticed that much...just my luck. "Well, the name is Syphon, and this is Izumi, my sister." he said, pointing at Izumi. The guy smiled. "I am Jhon, and these are my friends, Tyler and Cyclone." Syphon flinched when he said Cyclone. Cyclone looked at Syphon. "Oi! Hey again! Syphon!" he waved. Syphon looked down. "Oh, hey, Cyclone..." he said. Cyclone looked at him with a confused look, before their leader spoke up. "I see you two know each other all ready, that's great!" he said, then he tilted his head. "Hey, how about this, we could use two more members in our party, why don't you join us?" he asked them both.

Izumi stared at Syphon, giving him the 'Nope, not happening.' look. He turned and smiled. "All right, sure, but here is the thing, we can party, but only shall we fight when we are close by. Me and my sister can do as we please."

Jhon eyed him and nodded. "Fine by me, if you see our HP go to yellow, just search for us and help. Other then that, we'll see you guys later." he sent them a party request, and left. Syphon accepted and looked at Izumi. "Don't worry, we still will be able to do that quest." she nodded sadly. "I know..."

They walked towards a man, Syphon eyed him and saw that he had a quest to be taken. "Do you by any chance, want to do something for my young man?" the NPC asked him. "Um, sure, what is it?"

"Well, I seemed to have lost something important, but you need to kill the Great Boar before you can get it."

Quest details popped up in front of Syphon. He looked them over and looked at Izumi. "I can see why nobody has taken this yet, you need to be at least a level 9."

She glanced at her level, and shook her head. "I think we should try it, if it gets to hard, we can leave."

He nodded, and looked at the other details. "Request to be taken at night, for that is when the Boar spawns. Huh, guess we need to wait to do this quest then." he said, looking at the time. "Its close to night, so lets rest up and then do it." she nodded, and they headed for the Inn.

**Current Time: 11:03.**

* * *

Syphon equipped his sword and armor, looking at Izumi as she got ready. "You ready? Lets kick some boar ass." she grinned and nodded.

They left the town and headed for the field next to the forest, where the quest was to be completed. "All right," he started off. "we need to gather 30 boar horns, then the boar will spawn, and then we strike. Got it?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Of course, leave the damage to me." she kept on grinning.

After a while, it hit midnight, and they talked with each other. "I got 17 boar horns." Syphon said. "I got 12." Izumi told him. "All right, one more, then lets-"

Suddenly, a huge Boar spawned, showing a life bar of 2. "W-What the?!" Syphon exclaimed. Izumi gasped. "Area of attack, we are stuck!" she said. Syphon eyed the Great Boar, and put a hand on Izumi. "Run, I'll hold it-" it charged, taking Syphon completely off guard.

He gasped as he took the hit, landing at least 8 feet away.  
he glanced at his HP, it was in the red. "Izumi!" he called, watching the boar start attacking her as well.

Izumi, completely out leveled, took a direct hit to her chest. She flew, HP going to the red. "IZUMI!" he yelled, watching the boar close in on her. "Brother...Tsukiko...I am...Sorry..." she said, smiling. "Good bye." a tear fell from her face as the boar hit her once again, her HP hit zero and she exploded into many Polygons.

Annnndddd End! CLIFFHANGER! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! XD! That's chapter two! Keep waiting for updates from me!

Special thanks to stormbreaker99, for helping me with the grammar problems. And to nroxas, for saying he loved my first chapter.  
Stay tuned for more! I might update on Friday, that would be a major win!


	3. Chapter 3: The start of tomorrow

Third chapter! WOW! three updates in one week, I hope I can keep going with that!

To the reviewers who mentioned Izumi's death, I have something planned for that. XD! A big plan.

Well, not much to say in my author notes, might have some more next update, but this one...not so much.

Anyway! On to the next chapter!

13 days later...

Syphon handspring-ed away from the wolf as he finished his combo. "Dammit..." _Without my sister, things sure have gotten harder._ He thought as he dodged another attack, bringing his sword behind his back and activating the sword skill ''**Reaper**'' and charging it at the wolf, killing it instantly. ***Pant* *Pant* *Pant*.** "D-Damn..." _I've gotten so mixed up in my emotions, it takes to long to kill these things. I should be able to kill them in one hit!_ A wolf came at him from behind, catching him by surprise. "Ugh!" he fell forward, rolling over and kicking the wolf away. He stood up quickly and braced for another attack.

Syphon redirected the attack away, and slashed at the wolfs body, killing it. Two reward screens popped up, showing the total EXP COL and ITEM's obtained. *Sigh* "Jeez, never going to get a break..." he complained as he continued heading for the town that was said to be holding a meeting, on how to beat the floor 1 boss.

Ahh, I suppose I haven't told you yet, but its been almost a month now, and still nobody has been able to defeat, or even find, the floor 1 boss.

He continued walking through the fields, ignoring any mob he could and couldn't handle. "Lets see, November 24...The meeting is in a few more days..." his eyes widened and he looked down. "Tomorrow...is my sisters birthday..." he said slowly.

**(Now its like, play the opening theme for SAO. XD!)**

* * *

**4 days later...**

Its been about a month since this death game started, and around 2000 players have already died...along with the fact that, nobody, has been able to take on the floor 1 boss.

Today, just so happens, to be the day that their finally holding a meeting on how to beat the floor 1 boss.

"Hahaa! I knew you would be here Syphon!" Cyclone called out to him as he entered the staging area. "Oh, your still alive Cyclone?" Syphon said in a low whisper, enough that he could hear. "Oh come on! Why do you say such weird and wrong things? Huh?" Syphon ignored him and continued on his way to find a seat.

He took a seat one level and 5 spaces away from another player, one that seemed like he thought that since he was a solo'er, that he didn't have to sit with anyone else. "Hey there." Syphon called out to him. The player looked at him, sighed, and ignored him, looking at where someone with blue, almost everything, walked out.

"Hello there!" he began. "I suppose your wondering why I have called you here today!" a small amount of the players looked at each other, before back at him. "My name is Diabel, and i'd like to consider myself as, A knight." A few players tilted their heads and looked at him. "Hey! There isn't a job system in this game." Diabel simply waved his hands. "So, my party a few days ago found the entrance to the floor 1 boss room." A few players gasped and looked at him in shock. "Now here is the plan-" "HOLD IT!" somebody from the stands called out.

A short man with a crazy style of hair, came jumping down the stair like seats, jumping between three and five seats at a time. Some players went "Whoa!" and a few rolled their eyes. Syphon, was one of them. "Hey! my name is Kibaou! And I just want to say before we take on the boss..."

He pointed at the whole crowd. "Beta testers! Show yourselves! And apologize to the 2000 players that died!"

"Its cause of you that they died!" "You should get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness! And turn in all the money and Items you've horded!"

Syphon gripped his chest, preparing to stand up. Another man went to stand up as well, and they looked at each other, before both of them came down next to Kibaou. They looked at each other before Syphon said something first. "So, your saying that, the beta testers, cause they weren't here to help the beginners, should apologize? Cause 2000 players died? Listen here, I'd bet money that most of the 2000 that died..." he paused, then went on. "were mostly beta testers." this earned a few gasps and shocked faces, before the big man spoke up. "My name is Agil, and I am sure you all know about this..." he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a book that said 'Guide Book'

"Now I am sure that everyone has gotten one of these Guide Books. And I am also sure that you should all know that, these books here, are made by information gathered by beta testers." This earned a few more gasps as well. "Now listen up! Everyone had equal access to this info, by still, a lot of players died. Lets be sure, that in the future, we don't blame the beta testers for anyone that died."

He finished strongly, but Syphon still had more to say. "Also, to any beta testers out in the stands, you have the choice of either showing yourself anyway, or keeping yourself hidden. Let me tell you, and I am pretty sure, that nobody here will hold it against you if you don't." he looked at everyone, waiting for someone to stand up.

After nobody did, he sighed and straightened himself up. "I, Syphon, solo'er, am a 2 month beta tester." this earned almost every single player in that area a gasp. "I know a lot of you hate beta testers, but let me tell you something...I may have been one, but there were and are still people I can't and couldn't protect..." he thought back to the sight of his sister dying. "We are not gods, we are not monsters, we are normal like you." and with that, he walked towards the front seats, along with Agil and Kibaou.

"Oookkay. Now that this is out of the way, i'd like to continue on this subject..."

**5 hours later...**

Syphon walked over to the edge of the plaza, watching all the players gathered like a hawk. "Hmm...I don't understand why the hell I just did that..." he frowned. "Hey, Syphon." Syphon glanced up and saw Cyclone. "That was some stuff just a few hours ago, you must of been thinking about it a lot, haven't you?" Syphon sighed and looked at him. "No, I wasn't thinking straight at all..." he coughed. "I noticed, after a while, a girl player started staring at you, Syphon." Syphon jumped up and looked at him straight in the face. "Listen, leave me alone, don't talk to me anymore. All right? Understand?" he nodded slowly, and began walking away.

Damn...what is wrong with me...

* * *

Syphon woke up in the safe zone, looking at his timer._ I guess I still have a lot of time left until the next day, so I'll continue I guess._

* * *

Syphon eyed Cyclone as he left, he talked with some other players and they went inside the Inn. He sighed and glanced at the player he found out was named: Kirito. He stood up, and was about to walk towards him before he got up and walked towards that girl that was wearing a cloak.

He turned away and began walking towards the exit, preparing to train for the big day tomorrow.

_**November 29.**_

Syphon yawned as he got out of bed, popping his neck before walking outside into the town, some members of the raid group waiting by the gate.

He walked towards them, they nodded as he stood by Diabel. "Do you really think, we'll make it?" Syphon asked him. Diabel looked at him, and nodded. "Of course we will!" Somehow, Diabel's spirit brought thoughts to my mind that we were, going to win this boss fight. "I take you on your word then, Diabel." he nodded.

By the time everyone gathered up, most of the raid was all ready heading out. "All right! Lets go!" Diabel commanded everyone.

Syphon, and his party. Well, all he had was himself. He was going to be a fighter against the Ruin Kobold Sentinels. They fought monsters as they continued walking through the fields.

They came up on a forest. "Hey, what do you suppose is in there?" a few players asked. But we went on, ignoring the fact that we might die today.

**Later that day...**

"All right, listen up! I want you guys to give it your all!" Diabel shouted. A bunch of "Yes sir!" and a few nods came out of the group.  
He opened the door and walked into the room, the rest of the raid following close behind.

Inside were a few pillars, just a basic throne room. At the other end, a big huge bear looking monster came down, 4 HP bars appearing at its side. "ENGAGE!" Diabel shouted.

A few sentinels appeared, Syphon rushed forward, right next to the player Kibaou, and they both hit the same Sentinel at the same time, killing it instantly.

**a few hours later...**

The bosses HP bar hit the red on the last bar as Syphon glanced over his shoulder when he killed another sentinel. _Now is the time...Huh?!_ he thought as he saw he through its weapons away, before pulling out a black sword that looked like it had a ribbon point at its end. That isn't a Talwar! THAT'S A NODACHI! he looked over fully, blocking another attack and pushing it away without much effort.

At pretty much the same time, Syphon and Kirito yelled at Diabel as he charged up a sword skill. "Wait! STOP!" a few players looked over their shoulders at Kirito and Syphon before Ilfang started jumping around at an insane speed, before slashing at Diabel, catching him completely off guard.

He flew, he fell, and his HP was still going down from the attack. Syphon watched Kirito run up to him, and turned to face the boss. "Damn...you...DAMN YOU!" he yelled, running towards the boss.

Syphon charged the boss, it looked at him and its eyes changed from red to REALLY deep red, going back to red again. Aggro... Syphon sighed as he brought up his sword and blocked the attack, the weight of the weapon pushing him to the side. Got you! he flipped over the weapon and ran down towards the bosses face, slashing three times before it moved. He jumped away and landed on the ground.

Just before Diabel exploded into many polygons.

He glanced at Diabel, and a small tear fell from his eye. "DAMN YOU!" He yelled, running back into the fight, but this time his anger bit him back and he was wracked, getting sent all the way into the wall, losing almost 70% of his HP. *Cough*. He fell down, landing on the ground, losing another 5%, his HP going down until it reached 8%. "D-Damn..." his face hit the ground, still seeing the fight go down. "You...Better...Win...Kirito..." he kept on watching.

A few moments later, the boss exploded into a whole bunch of polygons, Kirito landed on the ground and began panting. "Good...Job..." do what, I couldn't...He fell down all the way, blacking out.

**(Then its like, play the ending! XD!)**

* * *

**Damn...This chapter...Two deaths in two chapters, two in a row, damn, I am mean! XD!**

**I was really going to have Cyclone die, in place of Diabel, but then I thought "YOU IDIOT! ITS GOING CANON SORTA! YOU CAN'T LET HIM LIVE!" so yeah...scary moment right there! XD!**

**See you next week! Or maybe even tomorrow! Bye!**

**I don't know if I spelled those weapon names right...so feel free to point it out if I did!**

**Until next time! See you!**


End file.
